vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Learning Volume 5: Happy Pooh Day VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Happy Pooh Day Episode Titles * "April Pooh" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Confusion Aesthetics Cost Tigger for Us to Disappear in "Tigger Got Your Tongue" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Tigger Got Your Tongue" Intervals * Coming Up Next, The Pair of Little Brains Show us Just How Smart He Really is in "The Wise Have It" Episode Titles (cont.) * "The Wise Have It" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "April Pooh" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Eric Lewald * "Tigger Got Your Tongue" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Eric Lewald, Bruce Talkington * "The Wise Have It" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Julia Jane Lewald * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Tim Hoskins, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Animation Director: Terence Harrison * Timing Directors: Vonnie Batson, Carole Beers, Brian Ray, Bob Shellhorn, Mike Stribling, James T. Walker, Woody Yocum * Storyboard Designers: Ron Campbell, Jim McLean, Rhoydon Shishdio * Character Design: Tom Bird, Leonard Smith, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco * Prop Design: Dennis Greco, David Mink * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Storyboard Revisions: Albert Ring * Color Key Stylists: Marta Glodkowska, Jill Stirdivant * Assistant Producers: Donna Alcock Smith, Peggy Becker * Supervising Timing Directors: Marlene Robinson May, Bob Shellhorn * Continuity Coordinator: Myrna Bushman * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation UK Limited * Directors: Clive Pallant, Vincent Woodcock * Assistant Director: Jeremy Springett * Animators: Gary Andrews, Caron Creed, Joe Ekers, Al Gaivoto, Teddy Hall, Ramon Modiano, Anna Saunders, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward Horner * Junior Animators: Jon Collier, Andrew Painter, Bob Wilk * Background Artists: Michael Hirsh, Colin Stimpson, Andrew McNab * Layout Artists: Neil Graham, Dave Elvin, Peter Bielicki, Clive Hutchings * Video Operator: Peter Jessett * Production Coordinator: Steve Hollowell * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: Gairden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dinn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Gerry Grabner, Lianne Hughes, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santo, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productiosn Co., Ltd. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur, John Royer * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., David Lynch, Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors: Jenny Harrison, Andy Rose * Assistant Editors: James N. Harrison, Craig Paulsen, Robb S. Paulsen * Apprentice Editor: Thomas Needell * Production Assistants: Johanne Beaudoin, Michelle Pappalardo Robinson, Nanci Schwartz, Wade Zia Nassir * Script Coordinators: Laraine Arkow, Mirith JS Colao * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Shipping Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1990, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh: Playtime Category:1998 Category:1990s Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh